


Borrowing Trouble

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical research session for Ronald Weasley in the Ministry Library -- supervised, of course, by Librarian Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dysfuncentine 2012.

"Anything you might need, Auror Weasley, I'd be most happy to help," the assistant librarian assured her patron.

Draco strode out of his office to confront the scene at the Inquiry Desk. "Jenkins," he barked.

The assistant turned from chatting with Weasley and shrank back. "Sir?"

"You know the standing orders when Weasley requires hand-holding with criminal research, yes?"

The assistant exhaled before she slumped slightly. "I'm to call for you immed--"

"You are to call for me _immediately_ ," Draco cut her off, glaring as her cheeks burned. He tugged the notes she had scrawled on parchment from her hand. "Weasley is a liability to the preservation of knowledge everywhere. I'm forced to ensure personally he does no lasting damage to our artifacts in the Ministry Library."

"Oi," Weasley objected, scowling. "Just because that last time someone handed me a mouldy old stack of parchments already falling apart --"

"Jenkins, attend to the filing," Draco said. "Now," he added pointedly when she hesitated. "Weasley, follow me, and for Merlin's sake, don't _touch_ anything."

He marched off. Ron straggled after him, muttering imprecations.

"The volumes you require are here," Draco announced after walking for several minutes through successively smaller rooms filled with stacks of records, cases of instructional manuals, and row upon row of rare original documents. He hefted the books from the shelf above him to an open spot on a cart nearby.

"Do you have to treat me like I'm a berk all the time?" Ron asked crossly.

"And you may look at them in the carrel I have designated for you," Draco added, pointing to an individual study partition nearby. "You are to go nowhere else without express permission."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, all right. You sure you don't need to lean over my shoulder and make certain I don't set fire to them? You'd like that, wouldn't you, finding an excuse to watch me for the slightest bit of wrongdoing so you could puff yourself up and shout and rail --"

"I will check on you in fifteen minutes," Draco told him, speaking with excruciating slowness when he specified the time. "If I find you have in any way damaged Ministry Library materials, I'll have you banned from these resources."

Ron's ears had begun to turn red at the tips, and his brows knit together in an expression of fury. He stayed silent, though, long legs crossed in front of him as he leaned against the shelf, toned arms folded tightly against his chest. Draco gave him a last warning look and turned away.

Suddenly Draco found himself yanked backward and pulled to Ron's torso, his arms clutched in a pinching grip.

"Let go of me," he said through clenched teeth.

"Don't think I will," Ron breathed in his ear. "I've had it with you acting like a bastard to me at every turn -- it's not as though I even want to come here or deal with you! But we're required to check the records -- and you bloody well know that, but you still give me a hard time!"

"Don't touch me," Draco hissed.

Ron tightened his fingers, leaning harder against Draco. "That's right, you said before. Sure you don't want me to touch _anything_?" His right hand slid down to the front of Draco's trousers, cupping his groin and squeezing lightly.

"Stop it, you idiot; I'll have you charged on assault -- I'll have you fired before the day is out," Draco murmured, but his head had already begun to tip back, his hips to tilt forward. His left hand reached out to claw at Ron's thigh, wrenching them closer together.

"Fucking hell," Ron said underneath his breath as he yanked down Draco's trousers and pants to his thighs. "I'm trying to do my fucking job, if you -- would just -- stay out of my _way_." He grunted as he spread Draco's buttocks apart and pressed the head of his cock against that sensitive opening.

Draco bit the heel of his palm as Ron breached him and drove forward. He'd been ready all morning, ever since he'd gotten the memorandum listing the Aurors who needed research privileges for the next few days. It had taken some doing to divert the others elsewhere, but --

"Oh fuck," Draco gasped almost inaudibly as Ron bent him further forward and thrust harder. He held on to the shelf nearby for dear life, rising almost on tip-toe to keep that gorgeous thick cock slamming into him faster and faster --

"Don't you dare talk to me in front of anyone else like I'm some kind of inferior--" Ron twisted his hips, changing the angle, and Draco let out a high-pitched cry of raw pleasure. "Ever again, ever, ever again," Ron huffed, raking his fingertips over Draco's chest and nipples.

"As though you have any control over me, any at all," Draco panted when Ron's fingers threaded through and yanked his hair. "Don't try to tell me what to do! You'll find you won't like the consequences at all." He bowed his back, positioning himself to take each plunge as fully as possible.

"Fucking -- stay out of -- my way -- you git," Ron managed as he fucked forward and pulled Draco's hips back to meet his jerking hips.

Harsh panting filled the small room as they rode together harder, faster, until Ron's body went taut and still, every muscle straining, and Draco came helplessly, watching the pearly fluid spatter the valuable books in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco's assistant called uncertainly. She couldn't have been more than two rooms away.

Ron swore and righted his robes. He pawed at Draco ineffectually before Draco slapped his hands away and fastened his clothing himself.

The click-clack of his assistant's shoes sounded out nearer and nearer. As his heart thumped in his chest, Draco cast spells in rapid succession, ridding the texts of any bodily fluids and dispersing the heavy scent of sex surrounding them.

"Jenkins, you had better have a proper excuse for interrupting," Draco called.

The footsteps halted. "I'm so sorry, sir, but your wife arrived to see you, and, well -- I didn't know, er --"

"Why are you making her wait? Show her to my office at once," Draco ordered.

They could hear her hurrying away. Draco took a deep breath.

Clearing his throat, Ron stepped closer, winding an arm around Draco's middle.

Draco shook him off with an irritable huff. "Get out of here."

Ron tensed. Then he clapped the two volumes Draco had set aside to his chest. "I'll just be borrowing these, then," he declared, striding off on those long legs of his.

"I never said you could take those out of the Library," Draco sputtered. When Ron kept walking, he sneered, "Still, I never thought I'd see you borrowing books to read on your own. It must be your wife's good influence. Be sure to give Granger my love!"

Ron stilled. He glanced back over his shoulder, a grim smile on his face. "See if you can give it to your wife instead," he advised.

For a moment Draco saw red. He kicked out, hitting an incredibly rare grimoire on a low shelf (and most likely irreparably damaging its spine).

Then he smoothed his hair, tugged at his robes one last time, and went to meet his wife.

If Ron Weasley thought Draco had humiliated him or denigrated him before, wait until he saw how Draco treated patrons keeping out overdue library books.


End file.
